SukitteIinayo
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: Cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya karena sudah terbiasa dan saling membutuhkan. Dia memang sulit ditebak karena muncul dengan sendirinya. Dia menyerang tanpa pandang bulu. / "Baiklah, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini!" / "Pernikahan ini hanya simbiosis mutualisme." / "Aishiteru!"


**The Love**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, kata-kata gak nyambung dan gak jelas, pasaran

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

.

.

.

Ini adalah kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang sama-sama cuek dan terlalu terlarut dalam dunia karirnya sendiri. Yang laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang detektif atau agen rahasia muda berusia 26 tahun. Orang tuanya sudah menyarankannya untuk segera menikah. Tapi, bukannya tidak mau. Hanya saja dirinya belum ingin berkomitmen. Pekerjaannya akan terhambat jika dia terikat. Dan yang perempuan adalah seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun bernama Haruno Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Gadis itu sangatlah mandiri dan dewasa. Hanya saja sifatnya yang masih manja kepada ayah dan ibunya. mungkin karena dia adalah anak satu-satunya ditambah perempuan, jadi dia sangat dimanja walau sebenarnya ekonomi keluarganya sangat sederhana.

Suatu hari, keluarga Sakura diundang untuk makan malam oleh keluarga Uchiha. Orang tuanya dengan orang tua Sasuke memang berteman baik sejak dahulu selain dengan Ino dan Naruto. Namun, baru kali ini dia bersama kedua orang tuanya diundang ke acara formal seperti ini. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak sedari tadi. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres! Ditambah lagi bukan hanya Sasuke bersama ayah dan ibunya saja. tapi ada juga kakaknya, Itachi yang telah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Juga kakeknya, Madara yang terlihat menyeramkan menurutnya.

Biasanya hanya akan ada Sasuke dan ibunya saja jika dia bermain ke rumah Uchiha saat masih SMA dulu. Kadang ada Itachi atau ayahnya, bahkan tak jarang bersama Naruto.

Gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok itu terlihat canggung namun dia usahakan untuk tersenyum walau terlihat kaku. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tetap 'stay cool' seperti ekspresinya dia sehari-hari. Huh, sungguh wajah datar yang menyebalkan menurut Sakura!

"Kami belum memberitahu kepada kalian, Sasuke dan Sakura, kenapa kita berkumpul dan mengadakan acara resmi seperti ini." Kata Fugaku. "Jangan tegang begitu, Sakura! Kami tidak akan menggigitmu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau datang kemari kan?" lanjutnya.

"Dia memang baru lagi datang kemari setelah sekian lama, Fugaku. Terakhir dia kemari adalah setelah lulus SMA bersama Naruto." Kata Mikoto.

"Oh, baiklah! Kita langsung saja ke intinya. Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Otousan dan Kizashi. Dan kami semua setuju kalau putra bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal Kizashi." Jelas Fugaku tegas.

Sontak kedua anak menegang karena terkejut dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan mata terbelalak lalu belarih pada Fugaku.

Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, Sakura memandang ayahnya. "Tou-san, ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Gomenasai, Sakura! Jika aku mengatakan dulu, pasti kau akan menolak. Karena kulihat kau masih menikmati masa mudamu. Fugaku bilang hanya kaulah yang paling cocok dengan Sasuke. Padahal orang tuanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk menikah." Jelas Kizashi.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mulutnya masih terbuka. Perkataan ayahnya menurutnya tidaklah masuk akal.

"Kalian bertetangga, tapi tidak pernah bertegur sapa!" ucap ibunya sedikit berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Saat Sakura memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, rumah kosong di yang berada di dekat rumahnya akhirnya di tempati oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dia memang mengenal Fugaku dan Mikoto, malahan mereka sering mengobrol. Dengan Sasuke, dia memang tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan hanya berbicara sebutuhnya saja. beda dengan Itachi yang sering mentraktirnya.

Sedangkan di sisi Sasuke, dengan wajah geram, mata pria itu menyipit kepada ayahnya. "Tou-san, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin menikah dulu." Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, Sasuke! Dan kali ini janganlah menolak Sakura. Bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal? Kalian akan cocok!" jawab Fugaku.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati pekerjaanku!"

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan berhenti dalam pekerjaan berbahayamu itu. aku yakin, kau akan memikirkan itu suatu hari nanti."

"A-Ap-apa?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Selama ini, kami selalu mendukung pekerjaanmu, nak. Tapi mendengar kau berkali-kali hampir terbunuh, kami sangat khawatir. Kau adalah anak kesayangan kami, Sasuke. Ditambah uang hasilmu itu terus menumpuk jika tidak dibagikan. Mungkin jika kau menikah, kau akan memikirkan masa depanmu juga. Dan kami pikir, Sakura adalah orang yang tepat untukmu. Tidak kah kau iri melihat Itachi?" Jelas Mikoto.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Itachi yang tersenyum sambal merangkul istrinya. Dan anaknya sedang bermain dengan Madara. Kakaknya terlihat sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Sakura melihat Madara dengan pandangan aneh. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Kakek tua yang panjang umur itu. dari luar, Madara memang menyeramkan, namun dari dalam dia adalah sosok yang hangat dan sering tersenyum kepada Sakura. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihatnya berinteraksi anak kecil dengan ekspresi lepas seperitu itu.

Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menghela napas. Kedua saling berpadangang sebelum mengangguk seakan mengerti satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, Tou-san! Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Fugaku tersenyum lalu beralih pada Sakura.

"Ya, ji-san! Aku juga menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Sasuke." Balas Sakura.

Semua yang ada di sana bersorak riang dan bertepuk tangan. Mebuki memeluk Sakura dengan erat yang disusul dengan pelukan Mikoto.

Itachi muncul dari samping lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Selamat, otouto! Kau akan segera menyusulku. Jika kau ingin mencari pekerjaan setelah berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, lowongan perusahaan akan selalu terbuka untukmu, otouto."

Setelah berkata, Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

…

Acara formal dan sacral yang dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat kedua mempelai itu tampak sangat sederhana. Meskipun sederhana, ini cukup mahal loh! Semua ini berkat orang tua Sasuke yang sangat antusias dengan pernikahan putra bungsunya. Semua biaya ini ditanggung dari keluarga pria.

"Akhirnya kau menyusulku, Teme!" kata Naruto yang menggandeng istrinya. "Cepatlah lakukan malam pertama agar kau bisa cepat punya anak!"

"Wah, Hinata! Dari cerita Naruto serta melihat perutmu, aku tahu kalau anak kalian laki-laki." Ucap Sakura melihat perut Hinata yang membesar.

"Dari hasil USG memang mengatakan dia laki-laki, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang didekorasi khas untuk pengantin baru, datang menghampiri mereka.

'TUTUT'

"Hei, cepatlah!" seseorang menyebul dari jendela mobil yang tak lain adalah si sulung Uchiha.

Setelah itu, sepasang pengantin baru itu segera memasuki mobil. Para tamu menyambut mereka yang akan pergi dengan meriah. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan teman-temannya saat mobil yang dikendarai suaminya akan melesat.

…

Saat ini pengantin baru itu hanya menatap kamar yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa agar terlihat romantic. Suasana menjadi canggung setelah di rumah milik Sasuke ini. Mereka hanya berdua sekarang!

"Sasuke, ayo kita bicarakan ini! Kita berteman seperti biasanya. Pernikahan ini hanyalah simbiosis mutualisme." Tiba-tiba Sakura bersuara setelah menduduki sudut ranjang.

"Ya, aku juga baru mau mengatakannya. Kita boleh mengambil keuntungan dari pernikahan ini. Tapi kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing."

Mereka pun setuju. Walau begitu, mereka akan melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri tapi tidak malam ini. Sekali-kali, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk hubungan badan. Mereka tetap tidur seranjang. Sakura pun menjalani tugasnya sebagai istri seperti memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah, dan lain sebagainya. Meski ada pembantu, tapi Sakuralah yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang menurutnya tidak boleh dikerjakan pembantu.

Walau sudah menikah, Sakura tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Dan Sasuke jarang berada di rumah karena memang pekerjaannya yang sangat menyita waktu. Hingga tidak terasa, sudah dua bulan lamanya mereka menjalani rumah tangga.

…

Suatu hari, Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan yang babak belur. Banyak luka lebam serta sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan yang paling parah ada luka tembakan di punggungnya.

Sang istri yang melihatnya begitu khawatir. Berkat profesinya yang menjadi dokter, Sakura dapat mengobati suaminya dengan lihai dan cepat. Meski luka yang di dapat tidak terlalu parah, Sasuke terus merintih kesakitan apalagi saat peluru di keluarkan.

Darah yang bercucuran lama-kelamaan berhenti setelah Sakura menutupi lukanya. Cukup mengkhawatirkan karena bisa saja Sasuke kekurangan darah dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Jika tidak cepat pulang, bisa saja Sasuke mati kehabisan darah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka seperti ini, Sasuke? Kau kekurangan banyak darah! untung saja aku membawa persediaan darah yang tadinya akan didonorkan." Omel Sakura sambil memasang dua jarum infus untuk mengalirkan darah dan nitrogen ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Tadi aku hampir saja mati jika saja aku tidak kabur saat bom meledak. Aku tidak segera mendapat bala bantuan sampai sekarang pun. Untung saja aku selamat untuk bisa sampai ke sini. Orochimaru adalah lawan yang sangat berbahaya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau berjalan untuk sampai kemari? Kenapa tidak menelfon rumah sakit atau kantor polisi? Itu pasti cukup jauh jika berjalan kaki!" tanya Sakura dengan intonasi meninggi.

Dengan terengah-engah dan masih merasakan sakit yang berdenyut-denyut, Sasuke terus mencoba bergerak dan terus membuka mata agar tidak tertidur. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan terluka. Namun baru kali ini yang paling parah. Jika Sakura bukan seorang dokter, mungkin pria itu tidak akan segera mendapat pertolongan pertama.

"Itu terlalu lama. Aku bisa mati kehabisan darah. lagi pula, sinyal di sana cukup terganggung dengan adanya ledakan. Dan, aku ingin segera menemuimu."

"Kenapa?" bentak Sakura yang mulai menangis.

Sasuke diam sejenak menatap Sakura yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pria itu mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyeka air mata istrinya.

"Sebegitu khawatirnya kah kau, istriku?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang merupakan pernyataan. "Karena ada hal yang ingin kubicarkan serta sampaikan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya jika aku mati menunggu bala bantuan yang datangnya esok hari."

"Aishiteru, Uchiha Sakura!"

Ucapan sacral yang membuat Sakura tertohok. Air matanya otomatis berhenti mengalir.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal sebagai suami dan isti. Aku tahu kau belum mencintaiku. Akan kutunggu kau menjawab pernyataan hatimu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Dan kedua sejoli itu menempelkan bibir mereka saat Sasuke mendekati wajahnya. Ciuman panjang tanpa nafsu tapi merupakan bentuk cintanya sang suami kepada istrinya.

…

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan oktafnya yang meningkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau hanya salah paham!"

"Aku sudah mencintaimu, dan kita berjanji akan menjalani rumah tangga yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa kau—"

"Kau salah, Sasuke! Aku belum menjawab penyataanmu. Lagi pula, kita setuju untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kita masing-masing."

Mata Sasuke membulat. Sebegitu mudahkah Sakura mengatakan hal itu?

"Apa? Kau itu istriku, Sakura!"

Keduanya tetap teguh dengan pendapatnya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah karena merasa dirinyalah yang paling benar. tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa mereka hanya menyakiti diriny sendiri.

Saat Sasuke akan menjemput Sakura di rumah sakit, dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat darahnya naik. Istrinya sedang tertawa bersama pria lain. Dan parahnya, pria itu mencoba mencium Sakura. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah menariknya dan lansung membawanya pulang.

Mungkin Sakura memang tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang ditemuinya tadi akan menciumnya karena dia hanya mencoba membersihkan sisa es krim yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura. Posisi Sakura yang membelakangi membuat mereka seperti berciuman. Pertengkaran hebat pun tak bisa dihindari.

Keduanya yang sudah cape dan tidak ingin berdebat lagi memilih untuk saling memisahkan diri dan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Saat malam akan tiba, Sasuke memilih tidur di sofa. Sakura yang melihat itu pun lebih memilih menelfon ibunya dan membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Mungkin sementara, atau selamanya." Ucap Sakura lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sasuke hanya diam seolah tidak peduli walau sebenarnya dia mendengarkan istrinya itu.

…

Sudah seminggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu atau menghubungi satu sama lain. Sasuke yang awalnya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Sakura, menjadi hampa saat istrinya itu tidak ada. Setelah pulang bekerja, tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Dan biasanya Sakura mengobati lukanya. Namun sekarang Sasuke melakukan semuanya sendiri. Rumah pun menjadi tidak terurus begitu pun dengan dirinya.

'DRRRRRTT'

Suara dering beriringan dengan getarnya khas smartphone membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Dari layarnya, terpampang nama ibu mertuanya. Tumben sekali menelfon, apalagi sepagi ini?

" _Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun! Apa Sakura ada di sana?"_ tanyanya.

"Tidak, kaa-san! Memangnya dia tidak ada di sana?"

" _Tadi malam dia pergi dan bilang akan kembali padamu. Anak itu mengatakan akan menghubungi kaa-san jika sudah sampai di rumah."_

Perasaan tidak enak mulai merasukinya. Jarak dari sini ke rumah mertuanya kira-kira hanya beberapa menit menaiki kendaraan umum. Seharusnya sedari malam Sakura ada di sini kan?

" _Apa kalian sedang ada masalah? Kami sangat khawatir. Tolong cari Sakura dan bereskan masalah kalian."_

Setelah sambungan terputus, Sasuke langsung bergegas lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan si rambut pink. Ini masih sangat pagi dan matahari belum terlihat. Jalanan belum ramai sehingga cukup memudahkan Sasuke untuk mencari istrinya.

Dari arah lawan, mobil melintas. Kaca mobil Sasuke yang gelap membuat orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Tapi Sasuke dapat melihat mobil yang melewatinya. Dan matanya tidak mungkin salah karena di dalamnya ada sosok berambut pink sedang tertidur.

Itu Sakura! Dia sedang berada dalam bahaya. Dia bersama musuh yang waktu itu belum Sasuke tuntaskan. Sial! Mereka malah mengincar istrinya.

"Halo, nii-san! Tolong panggilkan orang-orangmu untuk kemari! Aku butuh bantuan! Mereka membawa Sakura. Kau bisa menemukanku, kan? Jangan lupa panggil polisi juga."

Memutuskan sambungannya dengan kakaknya, Sasuke terus mengejar mobil yang membawa istrinya. Mereka cari mati ya! orochimaru menginginkan dirinya, tapi dia malah membawa istrinya.

'SREEET'

Mobil musuh berhasil dihentikan Sasuke dengan menghalangi jalannya dengan mobilnya. Seorang pria berkaca mata keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan Sasuke lalu disusul dengan pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Lepaskan istriku! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Ucap Sasuke sambil menodongkan pistol.

"Ohh, jelas ada! Dia adalah orang yang berarti untukmu. Dia bisa menjadi alat untuk memancingmu. Dan berhasil kan? Walaupun harus kami akui kalau kau lebih cepat dari yang kami kira." Kata Orochimaru.

Baku hantam dan tembak pun terjadi. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Orochimaru terlalu kuat, ditambah dia bersama anak buahnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemas ditahan oleh Kabuto. Sedangkan Orochimaru siap menembakan peluru kearah Sasuke.

"Matilah kau Uchiha!"

'DOOOR'

Sasuke menutup mata bersiap untuk menerima tembakan yang dilayangkan musuhnya. Namun, setelah suara pelatuk dilepaskan, tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

Ternyata seseorang telah menembak tangan Orochimaru. Di sekelilingnya sudah terdapat banyak polisi.

"Orochimaru, kau ditangkap karena telah menyeludupkan Narkotika dan senjata secara illegal serta melakukan penculikan." Jelas seorang kepala polisi.

Setelah itu, Sasuke segera menghampiri istrinya yang masih menutup matanya.

"Sakura, bangun!" Sasuke menepuk pipi Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terluka?"

"Eungghhh, Sasuke-kun! Kau terluka lagi?" gumam Sakura. "Hah? Aku di mana?" teriaknya sambil melotot. "Duh, kepalaku pusing sekali!" rintihnya dengan memegang kepalanya.

"Syukurlah!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, Sakura melihat banyak sekali polisi. Di sana juga ada Itachi yang menghampiri mereka. Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. dari situ, wajah Sakura terus murung karena menyesal.

…

"Sasuke, gomenasai! Gara-gara aku, kau jadi terluka lagi."

Sasuke yang sedang membuka bajunya, tiba-tiba terhenti karena mendengar pernyataan istrinya. Lalu dia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang murung di sudut ranjang.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Sakura! Aku telah salah paham padamu." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kita berdua salah. Terlalu terbawa nafsu sehingga membawa petaka. Ini pembelajaran untuk kita." Sakura membalas dengan menggenggam lagi tangan Sasuke.

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Menjalani hidup sebagai suami dan istri yang sesungguhnya. Yang bahagia dan saling mencintai." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun!"

'Cup'

Sakura mencium pipi suaminya.

"Aku belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi bersadar ke dada suaminya dan membuat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangan sang suami diarahnya ke perutnya.

"Aku hamil!"

Terasa seperti ada kembang api yang akan dilepaskan ke udara di dada Sasuke ketika mendengar pernyataan istrinya. Istrinya hamil! Hamil anaknya! Mereka akan segera menjadi orang tua! Rasanya Sasuke ingin meledak saja.

Kini mereka saling berciuman dengan penuh cinta. Tangan Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mengelus perut Sakura yang berisikan benihnya. Meski awalnya mereka tidak seperti tidak saling mengenal, akhirnya cinta tumbuh di antara mereka berdua dan menyatukannya.

Karena cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Dia datang karena terbiasa. Terbiasa karena saling membutuhkan. Jika jodoh, pasti Tuhan akan mempersatukan. Jika tidak, pasti mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Sakura pun merasakan itu. selama bersama orang tuanya, Sakura merasakan rindu yang amat mendalam pada suaminya. Selama seminggu itu pun Sakura merasa jika hidupnya terasa hampa. Dia memutuskan untuk cuti dengan tujuan beristirahat. Gejala aneh pun dialaminya yang menandakan kalau dirinya telah hamil dengan janin yang berumur satu bulan.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa istrinya sedang berbadan dua, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang berbahaya. Dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada istri dan calon anaknya. Pria itu belajar pada saat Sakura yang tengah dalam bahaya.

Cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak dan selalu datang tiba-tiba dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

The End

.

.

.

* * *

Amaya's note :

Mumpung libur, update dulu ah! :D

Inilah fanfic dengan pairing SasuSaku! Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Please give a review, jika tidak keberatan :)

Arigatou!


End file.
